


You Got Iced

by writethelifeyouwant



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Drinking Games, First Time, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with way too much plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stripping, Temperature Play, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethelifeyouwant/pseuds/writethelifeyouwant
Summary: The reader is attending a Supernatural convention during a heat wave and gets her money’s worth out of her ticket that’s for sure.  I'm bad at summaries, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @babypieandwhiskey ‘s Hot as Hell challenge on Tumblr. Inspired in part by the challenge prompt and in part by this convention https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAHS_RJ5Gac (which is fucking hilarious, go enjoy yourselves there). The reader is attending a Supernatural convention during a heat wave and gets her money’s worth out of her ticket that’s for sure. (Also I’ve only been to cons in my dreams so sorry if things aren’t totally realistic in that respect).

The convention hall, also known as the shabby ballroom of the Hilton on Main, was clouded in an ungodly, sticky heat that had descended, seemingly from nowhere, the previous night. Even the oppressive heat hadn’t dampened the palpable excitement of the hundreds of people that were crowding into each other’s personal space, waiting for the boys. A dance, so identical it was practically choreographed, spread throughout the audience as the minutes slipped by. People’s heads nodded up and down as they checked the clocks on their phones and then checked the stage again, finding it still empty. 

Then a shocking scream erupted from a corner of the room where a ripple of the curtain had announced the imminent arrival of Rob and his band of merry men. Shouts rang out as the band populated the stage and without introduction, cranked out discordant rock chords. 

“How you all doing today?” Rob shouted into the microphone and answering hollers echoed back. “No one melted yet?” 

An answering “No!” came back from the crowd. 

“Alright well let’s get this show on the road before that happens!” 

Cheers erupted as the music started, Rob introducing himself, Michael, Billy and Stephen, and Rich who had popped up from behind the curtain in the meantime. 

“So hey,” Rich had grabbed his own microphone, “I saw a couple guys lurking backstage, I think you guys might know them, those two really tall motherfuckers that are on TV all the time?” The shrieks that flew out of the crowd must have made the band glad they had earplugs in. “I’m gonna assume that means you guys want them up here too?” Rich prodded with a smirk. More screams. “Yeah I thought so, everyone give it up for Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles!” 

The boys, somehow dressed in flannels despite the god awful heat, jogged out on stage, waving and smiling and lapping up the outcry from the nearly hysterical audience members. Picking up the microphones that were waiting for them on the chairs in the centre of the stage, they settled themselves in, Jared flipping his chair around and earning some extra swooning screams because he somehow managed to make that simple movement incredibly seductive. 

To be honest, you were glad you had a railing to lean against as you watched them. Terrified excitement gripped your chest as you stared up at them enjoying the turmoil they had engendered, and you felt sweat pooling at the base of your spine that had nothing to do with the sweltering humidity you’d been standing in all morning. You were in one of the two lines of incredibly lucky humans stood near the front of the room, with your question scribbled on a piece of paper in case you totally lost your mind when it was your turn to talk to them. 

Just as the noise finally began to die down Jensen grinned into the mic and said, “Hi guys,” pulling a whole new wave of cheers from everyone. 

“How are you guys doing?” Jared asked, nodding along to the answers of “great, amazing, good, boiling” that were making their way back to him. They both laughed. “Yeah, it is pretty hot in here isn’t it?”

“Sorry guys, that’s my fault,” Jensen smirked, and Jared shot him a teasing look and fanned himself wildly. 

“Seriously, is this normal for here, did we just totally miss a memo?” Jared asked. The crowd shouted that this was completely not normal, it was some sort of sign of the apocalypse, curse from God, that sort of thing. “Oh good, so we’re not total morons,” he nodded, shaking the front of his shirt to encourage some airflow. 

“You know what might help, man?” Jensen asked. 

“What?” Jared’s face told the crowd that he genuinely didn’t know where Jensen was going with that question. 

“If you took the fucking beanie off.” 

Laughter rang out followed by hollers of encouragement as Jared shook his head but pulled off the wool knit cap, shaking out his hair and pushing it back out of his eyes. 

“Yeah okay, the hat was a stupid move today,” Jared admitted, tossing it casually straight into Jensen’s face. “Do you guys like not know what air conditioning is or…” laughs rippled through the audience and a garbled shout you couldn’t make out made its way towards the stage. 

“What was that?” Jensen asked, leaning forward as if that was gonna make it easier to hear. You heard the words repeated but you still couldn’t understand them. 

“Bring back strip question?” Jared clarified. The boys chuckled as answering shrieks reached a heightened level of hysteria. 

“Honestly, I don’t think we’re gonna need the prompting this time, the layers are just gonna start melting off eventually,” Jensen laughed. 

“No but, on a slightly more serious note,” Jared interrupted, “Thank y’all so much for being here. We love you guys and we really appreciate it but it is hot in here so, take care of yourselves, drink water if you have some. If you have to get up and go cool off or get a drink, please, please do, don’t feel bad. We don’t want anyone collapsing out there.” 

Jared’s thoughtfulness really touched something in you. He was so unendingly sweet it just showed how much he really felt everyone there was his family. You felt like you mattered and that spread warmth through your limbs that was altogether separate from the heat of the room. Lost in your thoughts briefly after Jared’s PSA you noticed that they had started to take questions from the line, and you shook yourself out in time to hear a small girl’s trembling voice ask, “What was the hardest thing you ever had to do for the show? A stunt or something emotionally difficult or scary to film?”

The panel trickled by, and you tried to absorb every second of it. The minute expressions that Jared and Jensen shared, the laughs they broke from each other, the looks of adoration on every fan’s face, the feeling of gratefulness that swelled in your chest at being anywhere near these two and surrounded by such an incredible amount of happiness. The heat was the constant companion of everyone in the room, and Jared and Jensen were frequently leaving their chairs to make trips to the jugs of iced water that had been set up by the band. 

As you neared the front of the question line, Jensen got up for another water break while Jared finished answering a question about the mechanics of one of his favourite shots from last season when he was suddenly interrupted by a growl from Jensen. 

“Son of a bitch!” Even without the microphone he was incredibly audible, especially since you were very close to them at this point. 

Jared turned around, confused and amused, trying to figure out what the hell Jensen was doing. It quickly became apparent as Jensen pulled from a jug of ice a slim white bottle, shaking the condensation off of it. Jared burst out laughing, clapping his hands together and pointing in mocking. 

Walking back to his mic, Jensen twisted the cap off the bottle. “Did you do this, man?” Jensen accused Jared. 

“No, I swear,” Jared choked out still laughing. Jensen rounded on the band and Rob and Rich just shrugged, with unapologetic smirks on their faces. “Hey man, at least it’s cold,” Jared offered. 

“Ugh I hate these things,” Jensen complained, but he sank to one knee to raucous applause and tipped the Smirnoff Ice back, downing it in an impressively short time. Rob and Rich grinned at each other and shared a surreptitious low-five behind Rob’s back. You were right next to their side of the stage now and they heard you laugh at them. Turning they gave you a thumbs up and Rich looked around, leaned in to whisper something to Rob, then pulled back with a pretty evil smile. 

On the other side of the stage, Jared and Jensen had returned to answering questions and you tried to pay attention to the anecdote they were sharing but you kept getting distracted and glancing back at the band, because you could feel Rob’s eyes on you. Looking around you realised that Rich had ducked behind the curtain and now he was rounding the corner of the stage on the audience level, sneaking along bent over so his head wouldn’t be seen over the side of the stage. He was coming right at you. 

He stopped to check something with the volunteer that stood at your side of the stage, then continued to creep back towards you. You stood there in stunned silence as he approached with a wide, conniving smile and whispered an introduction. 

“Hi there, I’m Rich.” 

“H-hi,” you gulped, completely stunned that you were standing so close to an actual Supernatural actor. 

“So, you’re gonna have the last question,” Rich cut straight to the point, keeping his voice down so he didn’t disturb the proceedings around him. You nearly choked on your breath. 

“That, that means,” you struggled to compute for a second. “I go up there?” You pointed up to the stage where Jared and Jensen were sitting, laughing, looking like giant gods. 

“Yup,” Rich popped the ‘p’ on the end of the word. “That okay with you?” You could only manage to nod. “Okay, so, we play the little jingle, the volunteer will walk you up, we’ll have a chair there with a mic, all good?” Again, you only nodded, clutching your question in your hand, eternally grateful that you had thought to write it down, and hoping the sweat pooling in your hands didn’t smudge the writing. 

“One more thing,” Rich ducked his body behind yours and brought his face close enough to full-on whisper. “That dress have pockets?” Completely confused by his question you squeak out an answer. 

“Yeah, why?” You felt something cold at your elbow and you looked down. Rich was sneaking you another Smirnoff Ice, indicating with his head that you should put it in your pocket. 

“Think you can give that to Jared for us?” 

“Oh,” you breathed out, understanding now. “Yeah, sure,” you giggled. 

“Thanks kiddo,” Rich clapped his hands on your shoulders and squeezed before darting forward and launching himself back onto the stage so he could situate himself with the band. 

After an exchange of looks from Jared and Jensen and back to Rob the music kicked in and you were ushered forwards by the volunteer Rich had spoken to a moment ago. 

There were no real words to describe what it was like to stand right in front of Jared and Jensen. You felt like your heart had stopped and like it was beating a million times a minute at the same time. Up on the stage with lights beaming down it was even hotter than it had been in the audience, and when Jared and Jensen each placed a hand on your upper arms and guided you towards your chair and mic, it felt like their hands were burning into your skin. You almost hoped you had scars a la Dean’s from Castiel. 

As you sat down, the faint buzzing that had stuffed your ears started to dissipate and you realized that Jared was talking to you. 

“I’m sorry, can you say that again?” You were so embarrassed that they were affecting you like this but Jared just smiled gently, practically radiating a safe, warm encouragement. 

“What’s your name darlin’,” Jared asked again. 

“Oh, uh, Y/N,” your name came back to you, finally. 

“And Y/N,” Jensen asked now, “what is your question?”

“Okay, um, so my question is for both of you and I’d like to extend it to Rob and Rich too if that’s okay?” You glanced around at everyone’s faces and all four seemed to be nodding their heads that that would be okay. When you looked over at the band you caught Rich’s eye and he quirked a brow at you, a small reminder of your other purpose on the stage. Clearing your throat you pulled out the your question but kept your other hand in your pocket with the cold bottle. 

“But, before I ask it, I’ve been asked to give something to Jared by a friend.” 

“Oh cool, what is it!” Excitement took over Jared’s face like a puppy dog who heard the word ‘treat’. That joy was quickly doused when he saw what you pulled out of your pocket. “Oh, God,” Jared pulled a hand over his face, scrubbing at his cheek adorably in annoyance. 

“Sorry,” you did feel a little guilty, but mostly it was funny. 

“Which one of those douches was it,” Jared pointed accusingly at Rob and Rich. 

“You’re welcome!” They shouted in unison, giving Jared a big thumbs up. 

“You suck,” Jared shouted, but good naturedly sank to one knee, upending the Smirnoff Ice and draining it as quickly as possible. What made you absolutely lose your breath, and nearly your mind, is that when he dropped to his knee he used you as his brace. His long fingers wrapped almost all the way around your knee, and he squeezed gently, almost teasingly, as he gulped down the icy drink. You couldn’t take your eyes off the way his neck was pulsing as he swallowed, and a small drop of sweat was running achingly slowly down past where you knew you could find his pulse if you just reached out your fingers and touched. 

When he finished, he exhaled on an over-exaggerated ‘ahh’ and his eyes locked straight with yours. He maintained eye contact, his hazel irises twinkling in the bright lights beating down on the stage, and he rose slowly back to his feet, giving your knee one last squeeze before reaching out for his microphone again. 

“Now, Y/N, since we’ve got that out of the way,” Jared flared back at Rob and Rich, “what is your question?” 

The rest of your time on stage was an absolute blur. Jensen answered your question first, quickly followed by Rich. Jared and Rob took a few seconds each to consider before offering their best answer and then before you could process what was happening Jensen was pulling you to your feet and wrapping you in a burning hug. Jared came around the other side and stretched his arms around both you and Jensen, briefly trapping you there between them. Then all the sudden you felt a rush of air as they pulled back and you were being ushered off to the side by a volunteer. 

Your eyes took a moment to adjust back to the lack of blazing spotlights, so you kept following the volunteer without giving much thought to where she was leading you. It was a shock when you found yourself being pushed through a gap between a curtain and the wall, moving back behind the stage. A little holding area was filled with everyone who had just been on stage, and a volunteer passing around water bottles.

“Why am I back here?” You whisper shrieked at the volunteer. She laughed at you. 

“You want to take a picture with the guys?”

“Oh wow, you’re not serious,” you panicked, smoothing out your hair and patting over your face, hoping your makeup hadn’t sweated off too much. 

“You’ll be fine,” she laughed again, good-naturedly though. She must be used to dealing with fangirling freaks, you thought to yourself. 

“Hi Y/N,” Jensen called when you were just about level with the group. 

“Ready for your close-up?” Jared asked, waggling his eyebrows at you. 

“Um, yeah I guess,” you gulped, trying to organize your thoughts as you followed Jared and Jensen over to where a camera tripod was set up against another wall. You were walking between them, the bare skin of your arms brushing against their hands, because they were that much taller than you. “It is so nice to meet you guys, seriously, I just want to say thank you for being like, amazing and wonderful. You’ve made such an amazing family,” you stop talking and try to rein yourself in, knowing you can’t guarantee you won’t say something monumentally embarrassing very soon. 

“Well, you guys are all pretty amazing too,” Jared smiled, clapping a hand on your shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, clearly sensing you could do with a little calming down, not that having him touch you actually accomplished that. Your heart felt like it was trying to jump out through your throat. 

“So, where do you want us?” Jensen smiled warmly at you, but there was something else peeking out from behind his bright green eyes. Mischief, maybe. 

“Oh god, I don’t even know,” you tried not to giggle hysterically, which was your usual defense mechanism when you got nervous. 

“It’s okay, just come over here,” Jared pushed you forwards slightly towards Jensen. They stood together, arms slung around the shoulders that were touching and pulled you in front of them. Stumbling a little, like a total idiot you berated yourself internally, you fell back against them. Assuming they’d want a little more space, you started to take a step forward but then you felt solid warmth pressing against your back. Jared and Jensen had both pulled you closer into them and they were pressing you back into their bodies. You felt more than heard a chuckle roll through Jensen’s body, and he slung his left arm around your body, settling his hand against your right shoulder. Jared mirrored him, crossing his arm over Jensen’s to hug you tighter to both of them. 

“Okay, say ‘bacon’!” The photographer snapped a few photos of you all absolutely laughing your asses off, because who says ‘bacon’ when they take a photo? But as the laughter settled you felt a sense of incandescent calm spread through you. Jared and Jensen were still pressing you against them, and the laughter had broken the tension you’d been holding in your limbs, allowing you to settle into them without so many nerves. 

When the photographer indicated that he was done the boys released you and each other, Jared ruffling his hair mostly to give his hands something to do. You felt more relaxed now, and a little more confident that you weren’t going to start babbling nonsense so you took a chance to ask for a favor. 

“I’m gonna ask since I’m here and I know I’ll kill myself later if I don’t… Do you think it would be okay if I got a photo with the band?” 

“Oh, sure, yeah,” Jensen said, obviously having expected something much more out of left field. He waved over to the guys still milling around in the holding area. “Hey, Rob, get your guys over here!” 

When they were in better earshot Jared pointed his thumb at you and said, “Your new minion wants a picture.” His voice was scathing but hid his amusement pretty poorly considering he was an actor. The band plus Rich all crowded around you for a photo, going for a giant group hug approach and pulling loads of stupid faces, helping you chill out even more. 

As they released you from the crush you turned back to Jared. “Sorry, again, about that,” you said, referring to passing on Rich’s prank before, and blushing a little. 

“Yeah, bullshit,” Jared laughed, his eyes crinkling and fuck, why was that so sexy. 

“Well did you want to give her this for your revenge Jared or…” Jensen let his thought trail off, swinging a cloudy white bottle by the neck between his thumb and a finger. 

“Jay, we cannot Ice a fan,” Jared laughed exasperatedly. 

“Sure we can,” Rob grabbed the drink from Jensen and tossed it at you. You screamed a little but by some miracle you caught it clumsily, clutching it to your chest to keep it from smashing to the ground. 

“Y/N you really don’t have to drink that,” Jared insisted, trying to protect you from his ridiculous friends. 

“No it’s okay, fair’s fair” you laughed, twisting off the cap of the cold drink, confused as to how this was your life right now. You brought the bottle to your lips, taking a moment to shoot Jared a reassuring smile because he was still looking worriedly at you. Before you managed to actually drink any of it though you heard Jensen clear his throat, and he looked pointedly from you, to the ground at your feet. 

“You forgetting something?” Jensen grinned as he watched you, arms crossed over his chest. Of course, you thought, you were supposed to take a knee when you downed it. 

“Someone’s bossy,” you chided, but you let yourself fall, landing on both your knees instead of just one like the challenge technically called for. Glancing up at Jensen for permission to down your drink now you saw him exchange a fleeting look with Jared. For just a moment, something had cracked through their smiling exteriors. It was dark; hungry. The change had been infinitesimal and before you could swear it had been there to begin with, their warm, encouraging smiles were back. You tipped the bottle back, keeping your eyes locked with Jensen’s the whole time, like Jared had done with you earlier on the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Smirnoff Ice finally consumed, Jared and Jensen each reached out a hand to pull you up from your knees. Jensen’s eyes were almost glowing with a kind of subdued excitement that you couldn’t conceive of a reason for. He clapped your shoulder in a ‘job well done’ fashion and then exchanged a glance with Jared while you were straightening your clothes and weren’t looking at them. Jared had the same excitement burning behind his eyes, and gave Jensen a firm nod. 

“What do you say we get you a real drink to wash that crap down?” Jensen asked firmly, like it was more of an instruction than an offer. 

“What?” You spluttered, not understanding what on earth was going on. You looked between him and Jared, hoping one of them would offer up some kind of explanation. Neither did.

“Yeah,” Jared cut in, “we have a cooler of stuff in the green room back there. Come sit down for a bit.” Jared hovered his arm behind your back, as if to wrap it around your waist, but he didn’t touch. In an almost dream-like state you let them guide you towards the direction of their green room, calling a hurried goodbye and thank-you to Rob, Rich, and the band who were being left behind you. 

Upon reaching the green room, which was just a small conference room with two couches in one corner, and a cooler set up on a meeting table, surrounded by other snacks, Jensen bounded to the cooler while Jared continued to guide you to a seat in the corner of the couch. 

“What do you want to drink Y/N?” Jensen called over his shoulder. “We’ve got beer, there’s some wine in a can… I think this is whiskey…” he rifled through the assortment of bottles crammed together. 

“Um, I’m not picky, whatever you guys are having is fine,” your voice almost came out as a squeak because Jared had just lounged himself next to you, taking up the remainder of the couch with his giant giraffe legs. And those giant giraffe legs were now centimeters from your own bare legs, that you had tucked up underneath you in your little corner of the couch. 

“And if he gives you a beer, you won’t make a face?” Jared poked at you with his knee. 

“I resent that implication,” you looked faux-shocked for a moment, making your eyes round and wide, but breaking into a quick smile that crinkled your whole face up like tissue paper. Jensen handed you and Jared each a bottle and thunked himself in the corner of the next couch, the arm he set on the endrest brushing dangerously close to yours. “So, I have to ask, are you in the habit of bringing random strangers back to have a drink with?”   
“We do every now and then,” Jared nodded sagely, as if this was a perfectly understandable and reasonable occurrence, and not your wildest dream come true. 

“Not to sound ungrateful but, why?” You pushed, taking a sip of your beer to cover up your embarrassment. 

“Your question,” Jensen grinned. “I know it wasn’t anything profound but we’ve been doing these things for more than a decade and no one has ever asked us that one before.” 

“We thought the ingenuity should be congratulated,” Jared chimed in. 

“Oh,” you let that bit of information sink in. “Cool.” You took another drink to give your face something to do other than blush with anxiety. 

“Are you a little nervous?” Jared asked kindly, no trace of his earlier teasing left. You nodded, blushing deeper. 

“Don’t be,” Jensen reached forward and patted your forearm bracingly. “Have some more beer, let yourself relax.” You quickly followed his instruction, grateful for the excuse to ingest the liquid courage much more quickly than you had been. Jensen smiled at you, satisfied with your response. 

“So, Y/N, have you come to any conventions before?” Jared asked, drawing your attention back to him. You shook your head. 

“No, this was my first one. I had to live vicariously through the internet, before.” A nervous laugh escaped you as you realised what a fangirl you sounded like. Jared seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed about watching cons on youtube. You love the show, that’s why you’re here.” Jared’s smile was reassuring and sweet. “We’re fans of the show too, that’s why we do all this stuff. We like being able to share this with people, we like seeing people excited.” 

“It’s incredibly vain really, but someone has to feed his ego. My love isn’t enough anymore,” Jensen mocked, feigning hurt. 

“Hey!” Jared gasped. You and Jensen laughed and you followed his example, taking a further draught from your bottle. 

“Were you planning on going to the concert tonight?” Jensen asked. 

“Oh yeah,” you nodded, much more comfortable discussing your love of music than your love of the two men sitting next to you right now. “I’m probably just as excited for tonight as I was for your panel.” 

“Yeah they put on a good show,” Jensen agreed. “I think Jason’s coming tonight too actually, he texted me earlier he thinks he’ll make it in time.” 

“Sweet, he owes me twenty bucks,” Jared made a small victory fist. The conversation moved around that night’s show, and music more generally, while the three of you made it through your first bottles. Favourite songs were listed, first concerts were recounted, funny memories regaled with smiles. By the end of your bottle you felt more at ease with yourself, letting your body unfold from the slightly defensive position you had been perched in, in the corner of your couch. 

Jared moved to get the next round, dragging a chair behind him on his way back, holding all three beers in his other mammoth hand. You grabbed the bottle he offered you, and your fingers brushed his when he passed it over, sending a burn through your skin that was made all the more jarring by the cold condensation running over the back of your hand. You blushed and glanced down quickly, but then realised how incriminating that looked, and so shifted your eyes back to Jared, pretending there was no reason for you to have broken eye contact. You noticed that Jared’s eyes flicked down to his fingers, and then to yours, for just a moment, before he shook the expression of contemplation from his face so quickly you thought you might have invented it. 

“Is there any particular reason you sit like that?” You had asked the question before you gave yourself a chance to check if you would sound stupid or not, nodding to how Jared had sat with his chair facing backwards, like he had earlier on stage. 

“No,” Jared shook his head, not giving any indication that he thought you were weird or stupid for asking, and you relaxed again. “I used to get in trouble for sitting like this in school, so I think I do it a load now because no one can tell me not to,” he laughed. 

“I just noticed Sam sits that way a lot,” you explained. “I guess I wondered if it was something you did because of Sam of if it was the other way around.” 

“Yeah, no that’s me,” Jared laughed. “We definitely bleed into Sam and Dean more than we realise sometimes. I never even noticed that one before.” 

“Just don’t start overthinking it every time Sam sits down from now on,” Jensen laughed. 

“I won’t be thinking any harder than you. You still have to concentrate on not sitting on Misha’s lap every take.” You actually choked on your drink a little. Jensen leaned forward and thumped you on the back.   
“Jesus Jared, don’t kill her.” You gave Jensen a small thumbs up to indicate you were fine while you continued trying to catch your breath. “He was joking, by the way,” Jensen looked at you seriously, urging you not to misinterpret the situation. “Misha sits on my lap.” 

You narrowly avoided choking on your drink a second time as you burst out laughing. “I am genuinely amazed people get any work done around you two.” 

“Us too, believe me,” Jensen laughed easily. 

“What do you do for work, Y/N?” Jared asked with genuine curiosity, taking another swig of beer. 

“Oh, I don’t right now, I’m in college. That’s why I could come to the convention at all, you guys never came near my hometown, but my college was actually close enough to manage it.” 

“What’s your major?” Jared pressed for more information. You couldn’t fathom the attentive interest shining from his face. 

“I, haven’t actually declared one yet,” you admitted. “I’m chronically indecisive.” 

“Yeah you really must be if you still don’t have a major this late in the game. I didn’t think they let you past junior year without picking one,” Jared bemused. 

“Dude,” Jensen looked at Jared in something between exasperation and abject horror, “I think she might not be as old as we thought she was.” Jensen dragged his beer free hand across his face, pushing his fingers into his eye sockets in a pretty good imitation of Dean’s ‘frustration and despair’ face. 

“Um, I’m a sophomore…” you interjected sheepishly, ashamed that you had been found out. You had admonished yourself in the back of your mind when you had first been tossed the Smirnoff Ice. It was stupid to drink illegally in front of a load of celebrities. Not that you hadn’t drunk plenty before but it was just usually at parties filled with loads of other underage students. Here, you were alone. 

“You’re a sophomore?” Jared asked slowly, cautiously. You nodded, grimacing at your own idiocy. “Which means you’re only…” Jared left his question hanging. 

“Nineteen,” you admitted, curling back into yourself, getting ready for the outburst that must be close to the surface. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen’s voice sounded like a hiss, but it was underpinned by something deep, something hungry.   
“I’m sorry,” you whispered, mortified. The bottle in your hand suddenly felt like it weighed as much as your school bookbag, and you hurriedly looked for a place to set it, settling on the floor. “I should probably go…” You scrambled off the couch, tears blooming behind your lashes as you looked around for your bag and avoided looking anywhere near Jared or Jensen. 

“Sit your ass back down,” Jensen barked without looking up from the hand still plastered over his face. Stunned, you sat back down immediately, now risking a glance at Jensen. 

“You’re not in trouble,” Jared piped up, drawing your gaze. 

“Yeah but we so are,” Jensen groaned, finally pulling his head away from his hand to look at Jared with eyes that seemed to convey a message only Jared was meant to understand. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Jared agreed, downing the rest of his drink and swinging off his chair to grab another. Jensen followed suit and drained the last of his beer, accepting a new drink from Jared, a glass of whiskey this time. 

“I’m so sorry,” you said again, forcing the words past the catch in your throat. “This was really stupid of me, I should have said something when you offered me a drink-” Your apology rant was interupted by Jared’s bark of laughter as he sat himself back on the couch next to you, considerably closer than he had been previously. 

“Y/N, we’re not mad at you,” Jared leant forward, bracing his forearms on his thighs, and swirling his drink thoughtfully. “And we’re not worried about giving drinks to someone underage.” That bit of information shocked you out of your panic a little bit. You had figured that was the reason your age had disconcerted them, why else would it? 

“You’re not concerned that I essentially just tricked you both into breaking the law?”

“Y/N, come on,” Jensen scoffed, but good naturedly. “How many times do you think we got wasted before we were 21? It’s what kids do.” He gave you a half smile that only barely covered the grimace in his eyes.

“Well, I’m still sorry I lied,” you said. “I never wanted to get you in trouble.” 

“The beer is not what’s gonna get us into trouble,” Jensen’s smile fought harder this time, and you could see it beat out whatever it was inside him that was making him so uncomfortable. This was the sign Jared had been waiting for, his permission from Jensen to keep going with what they had planned before your age had derailed them a moment. “It’s more the fact that we’re really feeling like old pervs right now.” A twinkle of mischief made its way back to his eyes as he gave Jared a wry smile. 

“Why…” You were entirely confused by Jensen’s comment. No matter how hard your brain tried it could not identify the connection between your previous conversation and why Jensen was now calling himself and Jared ‘old pervs’. Or why he was calling himself that at all. 

“Y/N,” Jared said your name cautiously, savouring its syllables on his tongue as he slowly reached a hand over to your knee. “We didn’t just bring you back here because of your question.”

Jared’s fingers might as well have had live wires hooked up to them considering how far the shock radiated through your body when he touched you. They drew your eyes like magnets, and it took immense effort to look back up at Jared and over to Jensen, who had moved as close to you as his couch would allow him. Jensen reached forward and took your hand, squeezing it comfortingly in his bigger one. 

“I’m going to say this very seriously right now, I need you to believe us one hundred percent,” Jensen looked earnestly between you and Jared. “If you don’t want this, that is okay. We are not expecting anything from you, you do not have to do anything, you are more than free to tell us to shove it up our asses and leave you the hell alone.” 

You still had not said a word, frozen in astonishment between Jared and Jensen, who each had a hand on you. That was probably the only reason you hadn’t jumped up from your spot on the couch by now. Grasping for words you settled on Jensen, breathing deeply before you plunged into the deep pool they were pulling you into. 

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to be incredibly clear about what you’re talking about, and then I’m gonna search this room for hidden cameras and the signal for Rich and Rob burst in with the ‘gotcha’ crew.” Jared and Jensen laughed brightly, and Jared patted your knee reassuringly.

“We’re not pranking you, sweetheart.” Jensen’s voice had dropped closer to Dean’s, found some gravel in his throat to drag over. 

“What we’re asking, is if you’d be interested in having a little more fun with us... somewhere a little more private.”Jared’s mouth curled into a wicked smile, and he pulled your arm towards him, pressing a kiss to the inside of your wrist, and pressing his glass of whiskey into your hand. You looked down at your hand questioningly. “You look like you could use that,” Jared nodded to the whiskey. You swallowed hard, then raised the glass to your lips and drained it in three burning gulps. 

“Good girl,” Jared whispered under his breath, more to himself than to anyone else in the room, focusing on the movement of your throat as you downed the liquor. You heard him though. 

Your eyes flicked to his, wide and nervous, but also incredibly turned on. You shook your head to clear it from the warm haze the whiskey had settled in your cheeks to speak the other big concern on your mind. 

“You’re married,” you stated emphatically. “You’re both married. You talk about how much you love your families all the time! I can’t- I couldn’t…” 

“Yes!” Jensen did a small fist bump with his whispered acclamation. 

“What?” You were so beyond confused at this point it was ridiculous. 

“That was the last test,” Jensen admitted. “If you didn’t say anything about being concerned for our moral and our families we’d have to back out.” 

“That one is Gen and Dany’s rule,” Jared clarified. 

“Wait, they sanction this?” You took a second to evaluate if you thought they were lying then lit on another part of what Jensen had said. “What do you mean ‘last test’, there were tests?” 

“Yeah if Jared picks someone out then we usually ease into it to see if whoever it is seems like they would be into what we want. We weren’t lying to you before, your question was awesome, that was one of the reasons Jared wanted to throw a test at you to check.” 

“And I passed this test?” 

“With flying colours sweetheart,” Jensen grinned. 

“What was it?”

“The Smirnoff Ice,” Jared laughed. “We iced you to see if you would play along with our bullshit or if you would wind up backing out, that’s why I made sure I told you you didn’t have to drink it, you had an out if you wanted it.” 

“But what sealed it was how you dropped to your knees like that,” Jensen cut in, his gaze claiming yours and holding you there. “That’s what we’re looking for in this. Someone who’s up for being a submissive for us.” 

“And we know that’s kind of out there for most people so if that freaks you out or it’s not your thing that’s totally okay,” Jared rushed to cut in, once again making sure you had an out if you wanted it. You were pretty sure you didn’t want one but there was still a crucial hang up that they hadn’t actually answered yet. 

“Okay but, I’m still confused. Genevieve and Daneel are just cool with you guys picking up random girls for one night scenes?” You cringed internally, hoping you were using that word correctly, this wasn’t exactly territory you had experience in, outside of the internet. 

“Yeah they are,” they boys nodded. “And since you seem genuinely concerned that we’re stepping out on them, we have… where’s your phone Jared?” Jensen popped up off his couch and went to grab Jared’s phone off the table holding the cooler, where he had left it earlier, refreshing his whiskey while he was there. 

“Here,” Jared offered you his phone after he pulled something up on its screen. Jensen didn’t settle back on his couch but perched himself on the arm of yours, resting a hand on your shoulder as you pushed the solitary play icon on the black screen. 

“Hi!” Two chipper voices rang out in unison and the screen filled with an image of Jared and Jensen’s wives, sat at what looked like Jensen’s kitchen counter (it wasn’t creepy that you knew that, you told yourself, he’s the one who did the AD interview). 

“We hope you’ve been having a good day and the boys haven’t been giving you too hard a time!” Gen said. 

“We know what a pain they can be,” Daneel mock whispered before taking a sip of wine. “So, yay you, if you’re seeing this then they obviously think you’re something pretty special. You don’t have to feel bad, this is all totally okay with us-”

“Yup, everything is totally in the open, they’re not trying to trick you or us,” Gen assured you through the phone screen. 

“This doesn’t mean we don’t love each other either, so don’t worry about any of that.” Daneel’s smile was incredibly sincere and you let out a breath you hadn’t realised you’d been holding. “The thing is, me and Gen, we’ve all talked about this but neither of us is the threesome type.”

“And that was the one thing the guys wanted that we really weren’t up for,” Gen put in. “So we came up with this deal for them, they can have fun with a few people out on the road for conventions and stuff if they make sure to be careful, not pick up a lunatic, and always always make sure that whoever they pick up is gonna keep this to themselves.”

“For obvious reasons,” Daneel laughed. “So, if they’re letting you in on this little secret you’ve passed all the tests!”

“So stop worrying, and go have fun, sweetie,” Gen grinned. 

“Bye!” They waved in unison and the screen went black.   
“Any questions?” Jared asked gently. 

“I mean, in general, a million,” you laughed. “But I guess the big question would be how do you want this to work? Like, what exactly do you want from me?” 

“So you’re saying yes?” Jensen asked. 

“I think I am, yeah. But, seriously, what do you want?”

“Are you comfortable having a threesome?” Jared asked, in a manner that would have been appropriate if he was asking what pizza toppings you preferred. Your heart basically stopped at the image that produced in your head. Your body between theirs, their hands on your skin...

“Yes,” you nod. 

“Are you comfortable being submissive to us?” Jensen asked. 

“Yes… sir?” You threw the title out there on a whim, wondering if that was Jensen’s style. 

“You’ve never done this kind of thing before, have you?” Jensen grinned. 

“Which part? The threesome or the dom/sub stuff?” 

“Well I’m assuming, neither, based on your answers” Jared chuckled, and brushed the backs of his fingers up your thigh. 

“Yeah I- I haven’t,” you blushed and cleared your throat. “I haven’t done any of this before.” 

“That’s okay,” Jared’s voice was pitched barely above a whisper. “We kind of like that,” his eyes glinted, darting up to Jensen in a brief look of victory. 

“You know how to pick ‘em, Jared,” Jensen smiled, brushing your hair back over your shoulder and leaning down to touch his lips to the skin he uncovered. 

“This is really happening?” You breathed. 

“That finally our yes?” Jared asked, lips ghosting over the shell of your ear, pulling a shiver from your spine. 

“There’s one more thing I should tell you,” you yanked yourself back into your head, steadying yourself with a final breath before you chance smashing the glass on this illusion. Jared and Jensen backed off slightly to give you space. “When I said I’d never done anything like this I meant it.” You gave them a moment to absorb that but saw they hadn’t quite made the connection. “Like, anything,” you emphasised.

You saw their understanding slam into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been crap at updating this! And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger :p I promise, there won't be a long wait before the last chapter! And there will actually be smut in that one :D

“You’ve never done anything before?” Jensen’s eyebrows made new friends with his hairline at that moment and you got a great glimpse into his faculties for comedic acting. You shook your head no, nervous that this revelation would put an end to the dream sequence you were playing out. “You’re a virgin?” He clarified emphatically, and at your affirmation he downed the rest of his whiskey and left the couch arm for another, taking Jared’s cup from your hands as well. 

Jared silently accepted the generous measure of whiskey Jensen pushed into his hands, gulping down half of it before he found his voice. 

“How much of a virgin are we talking here?” And you had to hand it to him, that was about as delicately as he could have put it, but you were pretty sure that if they thought you wanted delicacy, they would retract their offer. 

“As in, never touched a penis before kind of virgin,” you hoped your voice hadn’t stuttered too much over the word penis. As much as you weren’t shy talking about sex, it was still a kind of gross word, and you were sitting in front of the fucking stars of most of your masturbatory fantasies; you were allowed to be nervous for fuck’s sake. 

“Holy shit,” Jared sucked in his breath through his teeth and ran his hands back and forth through his hair in apparent distress. You didn’t know what he was thinking at that moment but if his goal was to draw your attention to how strong his hands looked or how attractive he looked with his hair ruffled, then mission accomplished. 

“You know how to fuckin’ pick ‘em Jared,” Jensen’s voice had taken on more gravity, and you weren’t positive it was from the whiskey he’d been downing. You weren’t sure how you were meant to respond to them, or if you were even supposed to, so you sat in silence, letting their brains run whatever laps they needed to to come back to the present situation. 

“Hang on,” Jared’s head shot up, eyes wild and bright. “You said yes.” He looked between you and Jensen and then back to you, waiting for someone to tell him he was wrong. “You’re a virgin and you were saying yes to having a dom/sub threesome with us?” 

“I am saying yes to having a dom/sub threesome with you,” you clarified. “I just figured you’d want, you know, a heads up that I’m new at this because I might need a little more guidance than you’re used to.” You looked between Jared’s astonished face and Jensen’s carefully passive one. “If, you know, this is still okay with you.” Another beat of silence. “Because, you know, it’s totally okay if it’s not okay anymore. You had no idea I was such a sad sack-” 

“No, no hey, that’s not what we’re thinking,” Jared cut in quickly to derail your thoughts, pressing a calming hand over yours, where it had been fiddling with the hem of your dress. With his other hand he brought your face around to look at his, and the sincerity of his gaze startled you. “We would never think something like that.” 

You took a breath and gave Jared a small nod. 

“I guess, I’m just wondering… why? I mean, do you have a reason you’re still a virgin?”

“Not a specific reason, no,” you shook your head. “I just… haven’t found someone I was attracted to enough and trusted enough to want to go there.” 

“And you’re ready to jump right past first time for everything into bed with two complete strangers who are offering you a spot in a kinky-ass threesome?” Jensen was genuinely incredulous. 

“Okay, I’m a virgin, not a prude. I have an internet connection. I’ve known for years that I identify as a sub and that I find the idea of that dynamic during sex really fucking hot.” Jared’s eyebrows gave a funny little jump when you cursed. “And having a threesome with two guys is one of my go to fantasies. Did I think that either, let alone both of those things would be involved in my first time? Hell no,” you laughed. “But I’m not gonna be sorry if they are.” 

You took a deep breath and looked seriously from Jared’s confused eyes to Jensen’s slowly widening smirk. 

“So, my answer is still yes… if me being a virgin isn’t a problem.” 

“Sweetheart, you being a virgin is not a fucking problem,” Jensen laughed, brushing a hand over the back of your head and down your shoulder in a surprisingly intimate gesture. From behind you, Jensen gave Jared a wicked smirk and a nod with his chin, confirming for him that he was still super on board if Jared was up for it. 

“It’s fucking hot,” Jared breathed, letting a huff of laughter escape him as he brought his eyes up to yours. His hand was still pressed over yours, and he folded his long fingers around your palm, squeezing gently, anchoring you to him. Slowly, incredibly slowly, he leaned closer; close enough for you to count every one of his unfairly long lashes if you had wanted to. And then his lips touched yours, chaste and sweet and so, stunningly perfect. You kissed him back softly, letting the tingling euphoria he had set off in you spread to the ends of your limbs and wrap tightly around your chest. 

When he pulled back you gasped, face burning as Jared stared at your eyes, making sure that you were still ready to go through with this. You gave a tiny, jerky nod in response to his silent question and Jared surged forward, kissing you again with no more hesitation. 

You made a small noise high in your throat as Jared kissed you thoroughly, forcing you open to him, molding your mouth to where he wanted it. You felt Jensen’s hands settle on your shoulders, squeezing, and then he dragged one to the back of your head, pushing you into Jared. You let him guide you, holding you still while Jared moved in closer, moaning when he sucked your bottom lip between his teeth. 

“There you go sweetheart,” Jensen encouraged, brushing his hand over your hair, feeling you melt further into his side. His words lit something inside you that you could not explain, a wave of satisfaction and gratification washed through you and pooled between your legs. A small cry escaped your lips as you broke from Jared’s kiss, falling back against Jensen in shock, trying to catch your breath. 

“Such a pretty mouth,” Jared’s voice was hoarse and breathy, and he smiled as he reached a hand up to your cheek, and ran his thumb along your bottom lip, slightly swollen from where he bit it. “I can’t wait to teach you how to use it.” You groaned, the feeling between your legs surging again. 

“You’re gonna be such a good girl for us aren’t you?” Jensen asked, standing up from his perch on the arm of the couch and pulling you to your feet, trapping your wrists between his hands. You nodded, your eyes pleading. 

“Yes, I promise.” 

“Follow Jay, baby girl,” Jared pushed against your back, and you let Jensen pull you towards a door, Jared following behind you, and grabbing the bottle of whiskey on his way. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Taking what must have been a service corridor, you followed Jensen into a hotel room with no signs of habitation beyond the two small suitcases standing by the closet. Silently, he pulled you along, keeping a firm hold on your wrists, and placing you on the arm of a wide armchair. Jared went straight for the mini bar when he came in and poured two generous glasses of the whiskey he’d brought from the green room. 

Accepting his glass, Jensen took a long drink while his eyes bore into yours, and you sat silently, waiting for them to tell you what they wanted. You felt hot under their gaze, and you realized the room itself was actually much warmer than the green room had been, reminding you it was unseasonably hot outside. 

“Where do you wanna start with her?” Jared asked Jensen, almost as if you weren’t in the room. 

“There’s so many possibilities,” Jensen sighed thoughtfully. “But I think the first thing I want is to get her out of those clothes.” 

Assuming that was an instruction you moved off the arm of the couch so you could pull off your dress but Jensen stopped you. “I didn’t say you could move yet, sweetheart.” 

Mortified, you froze and sat back against the armchair. “Sorry,” you breathed, looking to them for forgiveness. Jared quirked an eyebrow at you and took a sip of his drink, waiting for something seemingly. “Sir,” you rushed to add as it hit you what he wanted. “Sorry sir.” Jared smiled.

“She catches on quick,” he nodded approvingly. Jensen moved towards you, setting his drink on a side table, leaving his hands free to brush up your bare arms and into your hair as he leant down to kiss you. It was bruising from the outset. His fingers locked into your hair and pulled, drawing small gasps from your lips which he used as an opportunity to suck and bite. 

Instinctively, you reached your hands up to go around Jensen’s shoulders to pull him closer to you but your arms were suddenly being jerked back, and your wrists pulled together behind your back. Confused, you leaned back, realizing Jared had come behind you and was now holding your hands down tightly. “We never said you could touch,” Jared explained, voice amused. 

“And I never said you could stop,” Jensen growled and pulled you back into the kiss. It was thrilling, being between them, held strongly in place under their hands, settling in to what they wanted you to be. 

Jensen moved his lips from yours and began trailing them down your neck, stopping and biting below your ear, sucking your blood to the surface of your skin. “That feel good baby girl?” Jared asked in your other ear, wrapping an arm around your chest and grabbing one of your breasts with none of the gentle hesitation he had had when he first kissed you. 

“Yes sir,” your words came out as a throaty sigh. 

“Has anyone ever marked you up before?” Jared asked, kneading this massive hand across your chest. 

“Yes sir,” you admitted, recalling the embarrassment of walking into an early morning seminar without having looked in a mirror after rushing out of a boy’s house once, and having the teaching assistant offer you her concealer. Jensen moved to a new spot further down your throat and you groaned. 

“Where did he do it?” Jared started kissing languidly down the other side of your neck.

“Just… my neck,” you leant back into Jared’s arms and he pressed himself closer to you. 

“Not here?” You jerked as Jared pinched one of your nipples amazed at how good that had felt. 

“No sir,” you shook your head. 

“Good,” you felt Jared’s smile against your skin as he scraped his teeth on your collar bone. “Another first we get.” 

“Please,” you breathed with absolutely no idea what you were even begging for. 

“Aw, she’s got such good manners,” Jensen grinned. “Such a polite little girl.” 

“Please sir,” you said again, still not sure what you were asking for. Deciding for you, Jensen brought his hands to your shoulders and carefully slid your dress down your arms, so it pooled around your waist showing your bra. Jared hoisted you up from behind so Jensen could finish pulling the dress down your legs, getting your shoes off in the same process. You shivered despite the heat of the room. 

Jared moved around to face you, taking in your matching lace bra and underwear, the set you kept for the times when you wanted to feel as confident as possible. You were silently thanking god that you had worn a matching set today. 

“I gotta say sweetheart, this here,” Jensen plucked at your bra strap, “looks pretty slutty for a virgin.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Jared mused as he reached for his drink again. “She dressed up for us Jay.” You blushed, because yeah, you had dressed up for them. Not because you ever imagined they’d see your underwear but just because you felt you owed them the effort. 

“Y/N,” oh my god, your name sounded so good in Jensen’s mouth, in what was now unmistakably his ‘Dean’ voice. “Any limits you know you don’t want us near?” 

You thought about it for a second and shook your head. “I think it will be easier if you guys take the lead and if you do anything I don’t like, I’ll tell you.” They nodded, agreeing that was sensible. 

“Safeword?” Jensen asked. The question shouldn’t have caught you off guard considering what you were about to get into but it hadn’t even crossed your mind to think of one, and your mind went perfectly blank. 

“Poughkeepsie,” You threw out nervously, then groaned when Jared and Jensen cracked huge smiles and broke down laughing. “I swear it’s the first thing I thought of,” you defended yourself. 

“Hey, whatever works for you, it’s your safeword.” Jared laughed, reaching forward for your hand. You went to him, letting him spin you slowly, giving him and Jensen a full view of your ass that your thong did nothing to hide. Jared gave a quick swat to your backside, making you jump forward slightly. “Go sit on the couch, and spread your legs.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry that this went on hiatus. Long story short, shit happened. But I am determined to finish this baby up. 
> 
> Now please enjoy some smut to make up for how long I made you wait for it.

You sprung forward, eager to do as he asked, and you sunk back into the couch and let your legs fall open. Jared pulled two ottomans closer to the couch and sat down, giving himself a front row seat, while Jensen refilled their drinks. 

“What do you want me to do?” You breathed, taking in how Jared’s forearms bulged when he leant over his knees to be closer to you. 

“I want you to make yourself come.” Jared’s look was intense. He didn’t even glance at Jensen when he returned and passed him a glass, keeping his eyes steadfastly focused on yours. Their synchronicity was impressive. “So that when we make you come, you’ll know exactly what you’ve been missing staying a little virgin this whole time.” You didn’t know a sneer could be hot but- here you were. The menace behind his words spurred more tingles in your blood. 

“Show us how you touch yourself sweetheart,” Jensen’s smile was encouraging but hard, reminding you that he could force you to if he wanted to. He didn’t have to force you though. You gave them a shaky nod and brought your hand between your legs, brushing your fingers over your clit through the lacy fabric there.

As you touched yourself you let your eyes slip closed, trying to relax into the situation and focus on your arousal, and not the fact that there were two major celebrities watching you. Two major celebrities who regularly featured in some of your private moments with yourself. Absurdly, your mind fell back to one of your standby fantasies of Sam and Dean, saving you from some kind of crazy with a kiss, a lot of kisses actually. The thought was exciting and soothing at the same time but thinking about that in this situation made you giggle. You couldn’t help yourself. It was crazy to be sitting here, with your eyes closed, fantasising about Sam and Dean, when you had the real thing in front of you. 

“What’s so funny darlin’?” Jensen asked. 

“Just,” your breath hitched when you opened your eyes and saw their lust hungry eyes trained between your legs. The evidence of their desire for you had your head spinning. “Just that, when I do this, you’re usually in my head but this time you’re actually here.” 

“You think about us a lot?” Jared smirked, taking an indulgent sip of his whiskey. You bit your lip as you nodded, squeezing your eyes shut under the ferocity of Jared’s gaze. 

“Which one do you think about more,” Jensen prodded teasingly. Even in situations like this they still had that friendly competition tension about which one had more fans. 

“I guess it depends on my mood.” You rubbed at yourself faster for a moment before easing off and dropping your hands to shuffle yourself out of your panties all the way, they had been restricting your movements too much. Spreading your legs even wider you dragged the tips of your fingers through your centre, which was way past damp at this point. Catching a bit of the slickness you moved your fingers back up and used the added lubrication to rub yourself faster. You wanted to get yourself there so they would actually join in. “Sometimes it’s one of you, sometimes it’s both.” 

“I really don’t understand how someone as slutty as you is still a virgin,” Jared chuckled darkly, “but I can’t wait to fuck the virgin right out of you.” You whimpered and moved your fingers faster, desperate to reach your peak. 

“So has anything ever been inside that pussy?” Jensen asked casually. He was doing a better job at hiding his arousal than Jared was. You nodded, closing your eyes again and sliding your hand down to push a finger inside yourself, assuming Jensen’s line of questioning meant he wanted to see you finger yourself. “Anything other than your fingers?” You nodded again as you pushed a second one inside yourself. 

“Yeah,” you sighed out, pressing your fingers in small circles over that sensitive spot inside you. “I- I have toys. Well-” you pause to moan a little when you hit a good angle, “one toy.” 

“I bet you used to stick whatever you could find up there, didn’t you?” Jared’s voice was nearly a growl. “Can you even get off without something shoved inside that pussy?” You bit your lip, revelling in Jared’s throaty accusations. 

“It’s better,” you breathe heavily, rubbing faster and pressing your fingers inside yourself a little harder. “It’s better with something inside.” 

“I bet you want something better than those little fingers of yours right now don’t you?” Jensen asked, and when you opened your eyes to look at him pleadingly you saw the mischievous glint behind the green looking at you intently. “You want us to help you out baby girl?” You nodded eagerly, groaning as you chased your peak but couldn’t quite get to the edge. 

Jensen got off his seat and crouched down in front of you. He rested his elbow against your knee and dragged the tips of his fingers teasingly along the inside of your thigh. “You’d let us do whatever we want to you, wouldn’t you baby girl?” Jensen grabbed the wrist of the hand you had moving in and out of you, and he started to urge your wrist to go faster, making you fuck deeper into yourself. “You want me to stick something inside here? You want something new inside this slutty little cunt?”

“Yes,” you whimpered, beyond caring how pathetic and desperate you sounded. You wanted to come, and you wanted Jensen to be the one to make it happen. He let go of your wrist and brushed his hand up your body, bringing it to cup across your brow. 

“Close your eyes baby girl,” he whispered, and you obeyed immediately, letting your eyes squeeze closed beneath his fingers. You heard Jared get up, heard a distant thump like he had opened a cupboard door or something, and then, more quickly than you had expected, you felt him between your knees. 

“You trust us?” Jared whispered.

“I trust you,” you managed to get out. Your eyes were still closed but that ceased to matter as Jared tied something around your eyes, blindfolding you. You felt the couch dip next to you and Jared sat down by your side. He pulled your hands from between your legs and pressed your shoulders down, urging you to lay your head across his lap. 

Grabbing your wrists in one of his hands, Jared pulled your arms over your head and held you there. 

“Spread those legs sweetheart,” Jensen instructed from somewhere around your waist. 

“Oh, fuck!” You shouted as Jensen pushed a vibrator against your clit, clamping down on your thigh so you couldn’t squirm away. 

“Here’s the deal,” Jared growled from somewhere overhead. “You’re not getting anything back inside you until you come, got that?” 

“Yes sir.”

“You gonna be a good little slut and come when I tell you?” 

“Yes sir!” Your words were a whine in your throat. 

“Faster Jen,” Jared smirked. Jensen started to flick the vibrator back and forth across your clit. The hand holding your thigh relaxed and slid higher, landing to press down against your lower stomach. You groaned, arching against his hands. You had no idea putting pressure there would feel so amazing. 

“Yeah that feels good doesn’t it baby?” Jensen laughed. 

“Yes,” you whined. Jared gave a sharp smack to your breast in reprimand. “Yes sir,” you corrected, practically whimpering. 

“You gonna come?” Jared teased his fingers around your nipples, rolling and pinching them. 

“Yes sir,” your words could barely escape your throat, it was so tight. 

“Yeah you are,” Jared ground out. “You’re gonna come right now.” His free hand snapped across your mouth, holding you down and pushing your head against his lap. You could feel his erection grinding against your neck, and you screamed against his hand as Jensen pressed the vibrator hard into your clit, sending you barrelling into your orgasm. 

“That’s it,” Jensen watched you hungrily as your body spasmed under his hands. “Good little girl, doing what you’re told.”

His praise glowed through you, sparking pleasures that your climax hadn’t. The combination of feelings took your breath away. You hadn’t known you could feel as blissfully happy as you did in that moment. You wanted to say something, you didn’t know what. Thank you maybe? But all you could force through your lips were small whimpers.

Jared’s hands had ceased restraining you. Now, they were stroking over your hair, soothing and grounding you. 

“ ‘That good sweetheart?” Jared’s words came out as a whisper. You nodded your head weakly in answer. 

“Grab her hands again,” Jensen spoke as he moved away, and you heard the sound of a door again. 

“You look a little flushed,” Jared fussed over you, still stroking your hair and your face. “You want something to help cool you down?” Again, you nodded weakly, nuzzling into Jared’s lap. 

“I got something for ya, don’t worry baby.” Jensen’s voice was back by your feet and you felt him sit and drape your legs over his lap. Immediately, you stiffened. Jensen was very clearly naked under your body, and it just figures that even in this dream scenario, the first time you actually touch a penis, it’s with your calf. Couldn’t get away without one awkward moment in your first time, huh? 

But before you have time to think much more about Jensen’s naked dick pressing against your legs, you are simultaneously restrained by Jared again while Jensen forces your legs open. The next moment you shriek in surprise because something hard and freezing cold is teasing around your pussy lips. Jared claps a hand back over your mouth. 

“Careful baby girl.” The grin in Jared’s voice was evident. “These rooms aren’t sound proof.” 

“Aw, come on Jared, you’re the one who told me earlier you wanted to hear what she sounded like screaming,” Jensen grinned, still teasing your entrance with the frozen bottle neck. “You gotta admit, it sounded pretty good.” Jensen pulled another muffled scream from your throat as he shoved the frozen bottle inside you. 

Jared’s smile shone down on you, though you couldn’t see it. “Yeah it did.” He took his hand off your mouth and smoothed it across your cheek. “Bet it feels pretty great too, huh sweetheart?”

The bottle was so cold inside you it felt more like it was burning. You had never felt anything like it before. The slight tingle of pain it added to the overwhelming pleasure that had settled comfortingly around you after your orgasm was exhilarating. You nodded yes in answer to Jared’s question, trying to stay quiet like the good girl they wanted you to be. 

Jensen started pressing the bottle into you more vigorously, making a wave motion that dragged the neck back and forth over your g-spot. Jared’s hair was ghosting over your face as he leant down to press a firm kiss to your forehead. That tenderness disappeared when he moved down and swallowed your lips, and your moans along with them. Then you felt Jensen shift beneath you, and he started to move your legs on his lap, so they curled in at the knees towards your chest. 

“Jare, hold her legs up,” Jensen grunted. Jared reached down to hook his arm under your knees, holding you curled up between him and Jensen, and giving Jensen easy access to his goal, your ass, which now laid on top of his thigh on full display, the frozen bottle still obscenely sticking out of your pussy. 

A sharp slap to your backside made you moan in pleasure. Three more followed in quick succession when Jensen heard your reaction to the first one. Jared laughed throatily into your lips, thoroughly amused at how much you were enjoying yourself. 

“Oh, she likes that way too much,” Jared all but growled, with a smirk on his face. “I think she should have to work a little harder for it if she wants to cum again.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen scoffed. “That, and you want to get your dick wet.” 

“Well, we’ve let her cum once already. I think it’s her turn to do something for us now,” Jared reasoned. He pulled off your blindfold and you blinked up at him. A tender appreciation shone from his face that made you blush. “It’s only fair,” he added with a smirk, and lust coloured his eyes. 

Jensen laughed and grinned back at Jared. “Ready to touch your first dick, darlin’?”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared released your legs and pushed you up towards Jensen, whose outstretched hands pulled you the rest of the way up. The change in position forced the bottle out of your and it thunked to the floor. You giggled when you looked down and saw it had been a bottle of Smirnoff Ice. 

“Do the guys know what you two use those for?” 

“Fuck no,” Jensen laughed as he ducked down to kiss you. His fingers were threaded with yours and he brought your hands to his shoulders, twisting them in his own so your palms pressed against his chest. You flattened yourself against his body, feeling his muscles flex beneath your fingers as he crushed you to him. Behind you, Jared stood and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. 

You weren’t sure if time flew by because Jensen was kissing the shit out of you or if Jared really did just undress that quickly but before you knew it he had stepped up next to you and Jensen. Heat radiated off his naked body and soaked into your neck as his hand gripped the base of your skull and held you against Jensen like he had during your first kiss. The caring encouragement his fingertips pressed into your veins was one of the hottest things you had ever experienced, which was saying a lot considering how you had come a few minutes ago. You whined against Jensen’s lips, not knowing any other way to express the lightness that was trying to burst from your chest. 

“Shhh” Jared hushed soothingly. One of his hands replaced one of Jensen’s, fingers lacing through the backs of yours. Slowly, achingly, devilishly slowly, your hand was dragged down Jensen’s chest and stomach and thigh, until your fingers nudged against his cock. Your sharp gasps broke you and Jensen apart. He groaned, looking down and seeing Jared’s hand guiding yours to circle around him. Your fingers tightened around Jensen reflexively, testing the give of the firm flesh in your hand. 

“That’s it sweetheart,” Jared murmured. His hand hadn’t left yours, and now his grip was dragging yours up the length of Jensen’s cock. “Try squeezing the tip like that,” he instructed and you repeated your earlier movement over the head this time. When he groaned again, your head shot up to look at Jensen’s face. It was smooth and blissful. His eyes just barely shut and his lips just barely open. He was stunning. 

“Feel good Jay?” Jared asked, squeezing around your hand and Jensen’s cock, making Jensen hiss. Jensen nodded, licking his lips and peeling his eyes open. 

“She’s a natural.” His smile was almost proud, you thought to yourself as you blushed under his praise. “Keep moving that hand sweetheart,” Jensen instructed, and pushed his hips forward so your hand slid back down his cock, encouraging you to start pumping your grip up and down. 

“You can go a little tighter, you’re not gonna break him,” Jared smirked. 

“Sorry, sir,” you stuttered, closing your fingers harder around Jensen’s cock and feeling a little relief when he let out an appreciative groan. You weren’t hurting him, you were making him feel good. 

“Don’t apologise darling,” Jared’s hands were petting down your hair, fingers skimming across your shoulders, making you shiver. “You’re doing just fine, you’re still learning.” Deciding you were clearly ready to up the difficulty level, Jared leant in to kiss you, effectively distracting you from the task at hand. 

“Don’t stop baby,” Jensen grunted, rutting into your hand. You squeezed again and resumed your stroking with a renewed vigor. Jensen grabbed your hair and pulled you off of Jared’s face. “Spit on it.” You looked at him with wide, confused eyes, still thinking about Jared’s tongue and how good it had felt inside your mouth. Jensen impatiently shoved your face towards his crotch. “Spit on it, baby girl. Get that dick nice and wet,” he growled. 

You nodded, not easily because Jensen was still controlling your head with his grip in your hair. Moving your hand out of the way you let some spit dribble over Jensen’s cock, then used your fingers to rub it in a little. 

“Aw you can do better than that,” Jared encouraged, rubbing one of his big hands up and down your back. “It’s easier to jerk a guy off if you’ve got something slippery on there.” 

You try again, and this time your spit starts to roll off Jensen’s dick onto the couch, and you rush to catch as much as you can, rubbing it up and down his shaft. 

“There you go,” Jared smiles, pleased. 

“Yeah that feels so good sweetheart,” Jensen pulls on your hair to get you back in kissing range. You try touching him with two hands, keeping one rubbing up and down just over the head and Jensen breaks away from your lips to let out a strangled groan. “Jesus fuck,” he sighs, leaning back against the couch and letting his eyes close and enjoying your inexperienced, but apparently very pleasurable, touches. 

“This is good?” Your voice is timid, and a little self conscious, but there’s a smile on your face. 

“So good,” Jensen confirms with a groan, trying to push his hips further into your hands. 

“Do you like it baby girl?” Jared asks, brushing your hair back off your shoulders and kissing the skin he exposes. “You like having a cock in your hands?” 

“Yes,” you breathe. Jared smacks your ass sharply. “Yes sir!”

“I wanna hear you say it,” Jared punctuates his words with a bite to your shoulder. 

“I like it, sir,” you stutter. 

“What?” Jared digs. 

“I like having a cock in my hands.” Another spank. “Sir,” you gasp. 

“Yeah I bet you do,” Jared chuckles softly. “So imagine how much a little virgin slut like you is gonna like having that big cock stuffed inside her little pussy.” Your eyes slide closed and you groan. You swear you can feel yourself getting wetter with every word he says. “Or do you need something even bigger shoved up there?”

“Shut up, you’re not that much bigger dude.” Jensen leans forward to smack Jared on the side of the head. 

“How about we let Y/N judge that?” Jared smirks. He pulls one of your hands off Jensen and drags it back to his own cock. You look down at it for the first time and yeah, it is bigger. He’s absolutely gorgeous, you think. 

“Fuck,” your voice is barely a whisper. 

“You want this dick inside you baby girl? Want this to be the cock that takes your virginity?”

“I - will it fit?” 

“I’ll make it fit,” Jared stands and pulls you with him, leading you over to one of the hotel beds, Jensen trailing closely behind. You’re shoved backwards onto the plush white blankets, the sheets feeling pleasantly cool against your overheated skin. “And if you aren’t letting me in, I’ll get Jensen to hold you down and make you take it like a good little girl. Do you need me to do that?” 

You’re not sure if you’ll need that but dear god you feel like you nearly had a second orgasm just listening to him threaten that. Your body absolutely wants that. Your silence is broken by Jensen barking your name in your ear. 

“Y/N! Am I gonna have to hold you down?” You nod gingerly, eyes betraying how turned on the idea was getting you. Jensen grips your chin hard, turning your face towards Jared, whose eyes are burning into yours. “Use your words baby girl.” 

You gulp. “I think…” deep breath, “I need to be held down, sir.” 

“Alright sweetheart,” Jared smirks as he climbs onto the bed between your legs. “Thank you for telling us.” 

Jensen climbs up behind you, spreading his legs and dragging you back along his lap. Your head nestles against his thigh, and he soothingly pets your hair back out of your eyes. His cock is resting right by your lips, the head shiny with precum, and it actually makes your mouth water. Instinctually, you lean forward and kiss the tip, licking the sticky liquid off your lips as you pull back. You glance upwards to see Jensen beaming down at you. 

“You want my cock in your mouth sweetie? Want something to suck on?” 

“Yes sir,” your face is burning with flushed excitement and embarrassment at just how desperately you want to be sucking on his dick right now. 

“Go ahead baby,” Jensen presses the back of your head towards his cock, and smiles when you take the tips between your lips and suckle gently. You look like a baby with a pacifier. Jensen’s head tips back with a groan of pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut. “Such a good little slut.” His voice is a whisper. “Jare, get yourself in on this.” 

Your eyes closed of their own accord when you started to nurse on Jensen’s cock but they open again when you hear something tearing, and you see Jared rolling a condom down himself. You really aren’t sure if he’s gonna fit inside of you. 

“Jen, hold her hands, yeah?” Jensen nods and grabs your hands in both of his, dragging them above your head and holding them to his chest. He is holding them tightly, using his strength to keep you in place, but it’s sweeter than that. He’s grounding you, caring for you, and the tenderness makes your breath catch and your chest ache. He smiles when he catches you staring up at him reverently. 

“Watch Jared sweetheart,” Jensen croons, squeezing your hands between his. “Want you to watch him ruin that little virgin cunt of yours.” And just like the tenderness cracks and the heat and need rush back. You feel something cold drip down between your legs, and your eyes snap down to see Jared drizzling lube over your clit and onto his fingers, which he proceeded to shove up inside you. You hardly think you needed the extra moisture but it does feel amazing, making his fingers glide inside you seamlessly. 

Jared removes his fingers and slicks them over his dick, lubing up the condom that little bit extra, before crawling forwards until his cock is rutting up and down between your folds. He grabs your legs and wraps them around his waist, then grabs his cock and holds the tip against your entrance, so it’s just barely inside. 

“Ready sweetheart?” 

“Yes sir,” you breathe unevenly, betraying your desperation. 

“Beg him,” Jensen smirks above you. “Beg him to fuck you, make you the slut you really are.” 

Jared grins up at you, cock bouncing lightly against your pussy lips. 

“Fuck me,” your voice is hoarse, your breath catching in your throat. Jared cups his hand around his ear mockingly. “Fuck me, please,” you beg louder. “Please, sir?” Jared pushes his cock a little harder against your entrance but it doesn’t actually go in. 

“Please fuck me sir,” you groan. “I want you to take my virginity, I want you to make me your whore, please.” 

“That’s more like it.” Jared actually growls, and starts pushing his cock slowly inside of you. The stretch as he pushes in burns hot between your legs and you whimper a little. You thought the dildo you bought yourself was big, figured it would prep you well enough so that when you did actually have sex, it wouldn’t hurt. You were wrong. Maybe if you had lost your virginity to that guy you went home with a couple months ago at college it would have been fine but this was Jared fucking into you right now, and Jesus H. Christ he was not average sized. 

Jensen was brushing his free hand through your hair, soothing and distracting as Jared kept easing himself into you. You hadn’t realised you’d scrunched your eyes shut at first, but you peeled them open to peek down at Jared to see how close he was to being all the way in, and you looked just in time to see him move the last little inch of his cock inside your body. Jared pet his hand down your stomach, trying to get you to relax. 

“Told you I’d make it fit,” he smirked, breathing heavily. “You okay?” 

You bit your lip, taking a second to make sure you were answering completely honestly. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” You smiled a little. 

“You ready for me to fuck you into next week?” Jared’s thumb brushed lightly back and forth over your clit, and yeah, you wanted him to move right fucking now. You nodded. 

It was a sign of just how desperate Jared was to fuck you and how tight and good you felt around him that he didn’t make you use your words this time, he just went to town. Your cry surprised you but Jared felt way too amazing to care how ridiculously slutty you sounded. 

“Yeah, that’s good isn’t sweetheart?” Jared growled out as he ground into you. 

“Oh God, yes!” 

“Get your mouth back over here,” Jensen guided your lips back to his cock and pushed until you had him nearly touching your throat. The feeling of being filled and fucked from both ends was intoxicating. Your moans and whimpers vibrated through the cock in your mouth and Jensen really seemed to enjoy that, his eyes slipping shut to let himself focus on the warmth surrounding him. 

“Tell me how she feels Jare,” he groaned. “Her cunt treating you good?” 

“Jesus, so fucking good Jen. She’s squeezing me so good, such a good little virgin, oh God…” he panted. 

“What a lucky little bitch, huh?” Jensen smirked down at you, fucking into your mouth a little to emphasise his point. “You’ve probably dreamed about this haven’t you? Dreamed about us fucking wrecking you,” he punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips. “Dreamed about having us stretch out that little virgin hole, stuffing you full, huh? Dreamed about being our little cockslut…” 

Jensen’s filthy words washed over you in waves, fuelling your desire and Jared’s, if the near frantic pace he was driving into you was anything to judge by. Jared pushed at your legs, and they curled back, letting him punch his cock into your g-spot over and over again, and you couldn’t tell what Jensen was saying anymore, you couldn’t hear Jared’s groans as he fucked into you harder and harder. White noise filled your ears as your orgasm crashed over you, and you must have pulled off of Jensen’s cock at some point because someone was screaming a string of expletives and it wasn’t Jared or Jensen.

When you came down from your high, Jared was grunting hard. “Oh God, I’m close, fuck-“ Jared pulled out and ripped the condom off. “Turn over baby, come on.” 

Jensen manhandled you over on your stomach, and Jared shoved your knees up under you. You felt so exposed and submissive in this position, knowing Jared was staring down at your pussy and your ass. Jensen crawled around behind you too, and you couldn’t see them anymore but you could hear them jacking their cocks hard and fast. 

“Spread yourself open babe, show us those holes.” You reached behind yourself and grabbed your ass cheeks, spreading them obediently. You felt humiliated but so wanted, it was almost blissful. 

You smiled serenely as you felt something unexpectedly hot splash against the exposed flesh between your legs and you realised Jensen or Jared must be coming on you. You hadn’t thought it would feel that warm but it was nice. You felt the tip of a cock drag through your folds and push lightly against your ass, which you were still spreading wide open under your fingers. A rush of warm liquid spurted gently into the small pink entrance and you groaned wantonly. 

“I knew a slut like you would like that,” Jensen chuckled behind you, continuing to tap his cock against your asshole, spreading his cum into the puckered skin. You yelped in surprise when you felt the finger that had been dragging through the cum Jared had left on your ass start to push lightly at your entrance. It slipped in easily, pushing their cum inside you, and Jesus that was hot. 

“Shit, that look suits you sweetheart,” Jensen chuckled. 

“Spread all open for us, covered in cum, fingers in your ass.” Jared’s croons are punctuated by another finger pushing its way into your ass beside the first. The stretch is becoming a bit too much and you whine a little, not wanting to complain. 

"Go easy on the girl Jared," Jensen pulls on Jared's wrist and his fingers slip out of your ass, cum sliding back out along with them. "One virginity at a time yeah?" Jen smirked and smacked Jared's ass as he turned to go to the bathroom and grab a towel to clean you up. Then, calling over his shoulder as he walked away, "Plus, you got to pop her cherry, I'm calling dibs on her ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it finally happened. I finally finished this goddamned story. I have no idea why it took me a year but it did and now it's done so oh well 🤷🏻♀️Massive thanks for anyone who stuck with me and read this even though I'm sure it was infuriating and might not have been worth it all in the end anyways but, all the same, thank you and I hope you like it.


End file.
